I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel To Be Free
by CatVonBee
Summary: Melinda Roman thought she lead the perfect life, being married to a billionaire entrepreneur. But she got dragged into something she couldn't even imagine existed. - AU, OFC/Dick Roman.


_Here is my second story. I hope you enjoy it._

_Friendly reminder at the beginning: English is not my first language._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been a wonderful sunny morning. The sun shone on Melinda's face, nice and warm. The singing of the birds woke her up, she had a brief look at the clock and jumped out of the bed. She went straight into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and dried her hair. She put a light make-up on. She brushed her hair and pulled it back to make a ponytail.

A music tune was playing in the distance. Melinda ran back to the bedroom and searched for her ringing phone. Finally she found it and answered: "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? We need you here." a female voice said.

"Sonya?" Melinda questioned.

"Yes, we are waiting for you." Sonya said, sounding slightly angry.

"I overslept. Sorry." Melinda admitted. "I'm going to be there in no time."

"Okay, don't make us wait any longer." Sonya hung up.

"Great." she said out loud to herself. She quickly put on a dress, grabbed her bag and went off.

She got to the garage where her driver was already waiting for her.

"Ma'am, you are running late." he said to her.

"I know, I know, Geoffrey." she replied, getting quickly in the car.

As they were on their way to her meeting.

"Did you hear anything from Richard?" she asked her driver.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I haven't." he answered.

"Mh. Thank you, Geoffrey." she said and looked out of the window. She wondered what was going on, he hasn't talked to her for days. After a while she pulled out her phone and dialled his number. It went straight to voicemail as she expected it. It was extremely worrying and it made her nervous. At the company everyone gave her one excuse after another. The security didn't let her into the company. She hoped he wouldn't do anything criminal or that something worse happened. She left a message and hung up.

About 20 minutes later Melinda arrived at the conference centre. As she walked across the car park, she noticed her phone was ringing. She quickly got it out of her handbag. She was hoping it was Richard but she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello, Mrs. Roman speaking." she answered the call.

"Hello Mrs. Roman. Mr. Roman wants to see you as soon as possible. Please make your way to Roman Enterprises." a female voice urged her.

"Oh his highness wants to see me? Wow, all of a sudden he remembers me. Tell him that I have better things to take care of and…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"You don't seem to understand the urgency. He has something to discuss with you." the female voice cut her off.

"I bet he does." she said sarcastically.

"We already cancelled your meeting, so you are free now." the female voice continued.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you people?" she took a deep breath and continued "Alright, fine. I'll be there."

"Geoffrey, please take me to Roman Enterprises." she shouted to her driver from the distance as she walked back to the car.

"And your meeting Mrs.?" he wondered.

"It seems like someone took care of it." she replied.

After a short drive Melinda arrived at her husband's company. She wondered what is really going on here and why everything seems so mysterious.

Walking along the corridors gave Melinda chills, everything felt different. She couldn't tell what it was but something was just off. She spent a lot of time here at this very place, she used to work at Roman Enterprises and that's how she met Richard.

She was greeted by a young woman, her voice was familiar. It was the woman who called her just now telling her to come here. Melinda watched her closely. Richard hasn't mentioned that he has a new assistant. For no reason she felt jealous and the next thought was what if he want a divorce. She felt more angry now.

The assistant let her into Richard's office. "Please take a seat, Mrs. Roman." she pointed to the one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Mr. Roman will be with you in a minute." she said as she left the room.

"This is awkward." she thought to herself. She really didn't know what to expect. Everyone's behaviour was weird. What was going on with her husband. The door opened behind her.

"Ah, it's so lovely to see you." Melinda recognised her husband's voice.

"You have some explaining to do." she said to him as he sat down opposite of her.

"In fact I do." he replied. "But I rather want to talk about you first."

She looked at him with narrow eyes.

"You seem like an important person, very influential, charismatic and loved among political and big people…"

"Excuse me" she cut him off. "But who are you and what did you do to my husband?"

"I was not expecting this." he replied.

"You are not talking to me for days, not answering the phone, getting a call from your assistant…" She tailed off, shaking her head. "You are not my husband. Who are you?"

"That's not important. It's more important what role your will play." he pointed out.

"What if I don't want to be included?" she asked.

"It's not for you to decide. And you are more than just a happy meal." he replied. "Look, you are special, you are smarter than anyone thinks and you are a big deal in the rise of Dick so far. You are impossible to copy."

"Is that a compliment?" she wondered.

"Yes it is. – You shouldn't be scared, as long as you follow the rules and you do as you are told, then you have nothing to fear." he smirked at her.

"So, I assume you killed my husband and copied him or what ever." she assumed.

"You're smart." he said.

"You still owe me an answer to my question: Who or what are you?" she tried not to show that she is shocked and confused.

"You are a cute little curious thing." he nodded still with a grin on his face.

"If you want me to play along in your game then I have to know certain things." she said, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"You won't back down?" he narrowed her.

"No." her reply short.

"You are better off not knowing and do as you are told. We play our parts, just like you did before, being the lovely wife who charms everyone at all the events and makes me more likeable. That's all you do, are we clear?" he determinedly asked.

"Yes, we are." She finally agreed as she felt, she shouldn't push him further.

"Fine. So I'll see you tonight at 8 for dinner. The driver will pick you up." he said to her.

Melinda nodded.

"It was lovely talking to you but I have some more important things to go to. See you." he said as he left the room.

As soon as he was out of the room his assistant entered it.

"Are we ready to leave, Mrs. Roman." she asked.

"Ehm, yes, I'm ready." she stuttered.

Melinda was escorted to the car. The first thing she noticed was, her driver Geoffrey was different. The way he walked and the way he looked, especially his focus on the assistant. She felt unease about the situation and didn't feel like getting in the car, but she had no choice. As she sat in the car, she thought what hell did she just got into.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please find time to write a short review. Thank you very much._


End file.
